Certain individuals have difficulty breathing during sleep due to a collapse or obstruction of airways. For example, obstructive sleep apnea (OSA) may occur when the body relaxes during sleep, and the upper airway of the sleeping individual collapses, either partially or completely, to obstruct breathing during sleep. This condition is particularly common in overweight individuals, individuals with large necks, or individuals who abuse alcohol.
One treatment for the above-noted condition is the application of a continuous positive airway pressure apparatus (CPAP). It is recognized that a blower can be mounted as part of a unit carried on the head such as shown in International Application PCT/US2010/053370, which is incorporated herein by reference.